


Out with the Old and in with the New

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fireworks, Gen, Gift, Party, lunar new years, spring festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: On a mission, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon celebrate the Lunar New Year and Spring Festival.
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Kudos: 2





	Out with the Old and in with the New

Late to the Party 

“We’re going to be unpardonably late to the party, Master,” Obi-Wan shouted through the refresher door, glancing at his chrono and instantly regretting it. It showed in glowing, uncompromising numbers they’d ten minutes to arrive at the gala opening the two week celebration of Spring Festival their hostess, the Empress Wu of Tianjian, had invited them to attend. He’d been ready for fifteen minutes, but Qui-Gon was taking an absurdly long time to style his hair. 

“Not unpardonably late but fashionably late.” Qui-Gon smiled, finally emerging from the refresher as Obi-Wan’s boot tapped the floor impatiently. 

New Year Fireworks

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived at the gala with enough time to greet the Empress Wu with deep bows and gift before joining the crowd gathered on the balcony to watch the festivities in the city square below. A mythical creature that looked like a cross between a Moraband serpent and a krayt dragon snaked a red and gold path through a parade of revelers. Crimson lanterns with yellow tassels and black ink characters to bring luck in the lunar new year being celebrated floated overhead. Above even the lanterns, fireworks of mythical creatures exploded against the dark sky. 

An Appropriate Lucky Gift

It’d been a difficult task to find an appropriate lucky gift for Empress Wu. It had to be crisp, new, and in even numbers, not including the number four that in the native tongue sounded too much like death. It couldn’t be white, because white was associated with funerals on Tianjian. Nor could it be black or blue, colors of death on this planet. It had to be a bright hue— red or yellow— to bring happiness, wealth, and good fortune in the New Year, though Obi-Wan wondered who could be happier, wealthier, and more fortunate than an empress. 

Strange Delicacies 

“What’s this oddity?” Obi-Wan asked his Master after swallowing a briny bite of green food that looked and smelled like seaweed. He could imagine the green slivers wedging between his teeth and longed to brush them. It had been served to him on a silver platter by a polite waiter, and he now wished he’d never tasted it. 

“Tianjiani sea-thread,” Qui-Gon murmured, ocean eyes dancing. “A delicacy on Tianjian. Our hosts are very fond of it, I believe.” 

“Our hosts may be fond of it, but I’m not.” Obi-Wan was much less amused than his Master. 

Farewell to the Old 

“It’s an uneasy time between the old year and the new one.” Obi-Wan leaned on the balcony railing beside his Master, staring out at the fireworks cracking over the cityscape. “Do you think the fireworks are meant to banish the old year as much as welcome the new?” 

“I do.” The flaming fireworks reflected in Qui-Gon’s gaze. “The ancient Tianjiani started lighting fireworks for the New Year to scare away evil spirits bringing ill fortune.” 

“Evil spirits?” Obi-Wan quirked a dubious eyebrow. 

“Tianjiani don’t believe in evil spirits anymore”—his Master shrugged—“but they still light fireworks.”


End file.
